My Alternate Ending Of HTRJ
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: Plz read and review. this is my ending of HTRJ. LOADS OF KICK!


**My Alternate Ending Of Hit The Road Jack **

**I know what you guys are thinking. Why Hit The Road Jack? Well after watching this episode for the 50,000****th**** time it just came to me. You know what the heck! This will be a one-shot of my dream ending of this episode. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

I'm running. I'm running as fast as my small feet can carry me. He can't leave without getting my letter. My best friend Jack Brewer is about to go to the Otai Academy in Japan. For four years. I am very happy for him but I'm also sadder than ever. I just can't let the guy I've been in love with since the first day I met him leave. His shaggy, amazing brown hair and his warm caring smile makes me shiver. But his eyes, whenever I look into those I feel like I'm melting into a pool of chocolate. I know right, when did Kim Crawford ever become so girly. I can't help it; Jack's the only person who could ever let that part of me out. He's just so amazing. And now it's too late. I was too scared to tell Jack how I feel that he's going. He's leaving me here, to ever wonder if we could've happened. If I could've gotten my fairy tale ending.

I reach the dojo and find Rudy sitting on a bench looking down at the ground. I slowly walk up to him." Please Rudy; tell me that he's still here. Please." I whisper. Rudy walks toward me." I'm sorry Kim." Right then and there my heart shatters. I nearly collapse as I sit on a chair. Kim don't cry. Don't. You are better than this." He-he's gone." I mumble. I hold the letter between my hands. I didn't even get to give it to Jack." Kim it's gonna be ok." he says putting a hand on my shoulder. I stand up angrily." NO RUDY IT'S NOT! I LOVE JACK, I LOVE HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING AND HE JUST LEAVES! JACK OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME, CUZ IF HE DID HE WOULD BE HERE WITH US!" I yell.

"Kim I know how upset you are." Rudy begins. I turn away from him." But you didn't hear what Jack said before he left." I slowly turn my head back toward him, calming down." He was all like I'm gonna miss all of you so much. But make sure that you tell Kim I'll miss her the most." Rudy says in his 'Jack' voice. I silently chuckle to myself." If he cared about me so much then why isn't he here? Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" I ask him." I guess it's because when you were late, he thought you didn't love him back." Rudy whispers. I shake my head." Jack doesn't love me." I say. Rudy pulls out a letter from his back pocket." I think Jack made this out to you. Read it." He says backing away. I slowly grab the letter from his hands. I open it and I can smell Jack's scent of vanilla from the card. It makes me remember why I love him. And why I can never stay mad at him. I begin to read the opened letter.

Dear Kim,

I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I don't think I can. Look I'm losing my mind, not just about what I really want for me but what I want for us. I'm crazy about you Kim. From the moment I met you I knew I was a goner. You're just so beautiful, smart, amazing, kind, generous, and funny. Plus you can kick any guy's ass. Look I know this is crazy, but ever since what happened to my mom…I can never imagine my life without you in it. Kim, you're my everything and I don't know what I could do without you. Damn now I sound like one of those weird and sensitive guys. Moving on.

Lately I've been having this internal battle with myself. I know that Otai has a wonderful opportunity, and you said you want me to go. But now I don't know if I should risk losing what we have. I should've told you about my feelings sooner, but I was scared. Scared of ruining our friendship. I mean it's so obvious you don't love me. How, when you have half of our school with guys that are better than me. I'm not special. Just a regular guy who is hopelessly in love with his best friend. Pathetic I know.

Look your probably really mad at me right now, believe me I am too. And now I'm leaving. Look, just say if you miss me and I already left the dojo. What if you miss the last chance to say bye, get my letter and you have the slightest bits of feeling for me. Come; come for the love of God. Now that I'm ending this letter I've realized something. If you come I'll know that you truly love me. And I'll stay. Not knowing, being with you, and being too scared to tell you how I feel is killing me. This will fix all of my dumb mistakes.

But if you don't then let me go. The only reason why I'm having doubts is because of you. (No offence to the guys or anything). I love you. Never forget it.

Jack

A tear rolls down my right cheek." Kim...what happened?" Rudy asks. I run over and hug him." Jack loves me." I say after I pull apart from him." Well this is great!" He exclaims. I begin pacing." Are you nuts! Jack is leaving and I can't get there in time to stop him." I say." It's too late. He's gonna leave." I say choking back tears." ROAD TRIP!" Rudy yells at the top of his lungs. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie run outside the dojo." Where are we going?!" Eddie asks in excitement." Ohhhhh maybe were gonna go to Spain!" Milton says." Or the place with the leaning pizza!" Jerry says." You mean Italy with The Leaning Tower of Pisa." Rudy says." Yeah yeah whatever." Jerry replies." Actually were taking Kim on a little trip to the airport." Rudy says. The guys get into the van with less excitement. I give Rudy a hug." Thanks."

-Line Break-

Were halfway to the airport and Jack's flight leaves in 30 minutes. I've just got Milton, Jerry, and Eddie caught up with everything." Oh I see before Jack leaves you wanna give him a little present." Jerry says in a baby voice making kissy faces at me. Eddie begins to laugh and I slap them both in the head." Not funny." I reply. Jerry and Eddie continue to imitate me which causes me to blush and want to stab them with a fork." Oh Jack I just love your beautiful bouncy hair." Eddie says in a high voice. My face turns hot." Oh Jack I just love how you smell like vanilla, will our kids smell like that?" Jerry says. Laughter erupts throughout the car; even Rudy's trying to hold it in." No guys now you gotta do that hair flip thing that Jack does to get Kim's attention." Rudy says trying to flip his hair. All the guys begin to do that, while laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"I'm gonna kill all of you in 5 seconds!" I shriek. The car turns awkwardly silent. All we hear is the radio station Rudy's listening to at the front of the car, and Jerry changing it. Eddie, Milton, and I are in the back staring into space. All I start to think about is what if Jack hates me and never wants to see me. I never really thought of it, but I probably broke his heart. By now I can hear Jerry and Eddie snoring in the background of my thoughts. I fiddle with me and Jack's letter in my hands." Kim are you ok?" Milton asks quietly. I shake my head." I don't know. I'm nervous. What if Jack…hates me?" I ask. Milton begins to laugh like I said something completely bizarre. I give him a confused look." Oh c'mon do you really believe that Jack Brewer hates you. Kim if I know anything about Jack its, he loves you. More then you'll ever know, trust me." He says giving me a warm smile. I shove his shoulder softly." You're pretty cool Milton." I say." Well thanks bro. I have a lot of swagaddo." Milton says." Don't make me change my mind." I say with a chuckle.

-Line Break-

We get to the airport with five minutes left. Five minutes to find Jack. We all run inside quickly." Attention, the flight for Japan leaves in 5 minutes please head to R270 for boarding." The speaker says." Great! How are we gonna find the proper to place to go to on time." Eddie exclaims." C'mon guys. Follow me." I say. On a huge sign it points to the location of each boarding area." R270 is this way." I say. We all begin to run, avoiding as much people as we can. We get to the area where there's the metal detector." Two minutes. No!" Jerry yells pointing at the clock." Here I've got this." I run and slide between the metal detectors, under the guard standing by it." GO GET HIM KIM! WE'LL HOLD OFF THE GUARDS!" Rudy says." GOOD LUCK GIRL!" Jerry and Milton say together. I smile at them and run ahead.

"Excuse me can I have your ticket?" The women in charge of boarding R270 ask me." I don't have a ticket." I say." Well without a ticket you can't get passed." She says." Wait! Please. You have to let me in. The guy I love is about the make a huge mistake and leave me. I can't let that happen." I say. The clerk taps her finger on the desk." You have to let me go." I whisper. She smiles." Oh I was in love once. Go, I can only hold this plane for as long as I can." She says with a smile. I smile back and run inside." Jack Jack Jack." I repeat as I look through all of the seats. Where is he?

**Jack's POV**

I lower the volume of my headphones. I can't stop thinking about Kim. It's killing me so much. But I guess she doesn't have feelings for me after all. I'm hurting, a lot." Excuse me sir. Is your name Jack?" A woman asks me. I can tell by her clothes that she works for the airline." Um yes." I say slowly. My dad turns his attention toward us." I think this letter belongs to you. It has your name on it and it must have fallen when you were walking in the plane." She says handing it to me. I hold it in my hands." Thank you, Ms." I say as she walks off. I look at the delicate writing on the card and open it.

Dear Jack,

I still can't believe it. You're leaving. It hurts me to have to let you go. I care about you a lot Jack. Your my best friend, always have been. Since the moment we met. But…you're also my first crush. There I just admitted it. I Kim Crawford is in love with Jack Brewer. You were right all along. I'm so stupid. I should've just told you how I felt instead of keeping these feelings bottled up inside. But I was scared. Scared of losing you as a friend, scared of rejection. And I had to stand there and watch all the girls fall for you. But you never even saw how much it hurt me. It's like you never even cared. Well at least you're gonna have an amazing life in Otai. It's an amazing opportunity, and I think only you can pull it off.

Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if I held my head up high and told you how I felt. How I feel. It's too late now though. And it's my entire fault. That's my greatest regret. Being weak. You make me weak. You showed me that love, it's real. When my parents got a divorce, my life was so messed up. I lost hope in finding love. But you Jack, you changed that. You made me believe again. Just remember me. Even though you don't love me back, it's ok. And don't lose sight of who you are. Jack you are the funniest, goofiest, craziest, sweetest, and most amazing guy that I know. Don't ever change. I love you never forget it.

Kim

I can't believe it. She loves me. Kim Crawford loves me! What the hell am I doing? I've gotta find her. She's probably here. I get up and unbuckle my seatbelt." Jack what are you doing? We're leaving any minute." My dad says." It's Kim. I've gotta go!" I yell running down the aisle of seats. I can hear my dad chuckle and yell." GO GET HER SON!" I smile to myself as I keep running." Sir. You're not supposed to be up. Take your seat please." A woman says chasing after me." KIM KIM! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT!" I yell running past more people. I look around some more. It's too late. They probably kicked her out. She's gone.

"Well you don't have to shout." I hear from behind me. I turn to find Kim standing there with tears welling up in her eyes. We both run to each other and engulf in a hug. I pick Kim up and spin her around. I set her down not letting her go." I thought…you-you were gone." She whispers wiping her eyes with her sleeve." I know. That was the worst mistake I could have ever done. But im here now." I whisper." Don't you leave me." She says." Never." I say. We pull away, holding hands. Kim blushes and looks down." You were right Jack. I love you." She says. I lift her chin up and show her the card." Oh I know."

Kim giggles. "Well what are you gonna do about?" Kim says wrapping her arms around my neck." I have an idea." I whisper. We slowly lean in. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist. Our lips touch and I can't feel anything. It feels like magic. Like this is meant to be. Again I sound like a girl, but don't judge. We pull apart. Our foreheads touching.

" I love you too."

**Ta da! The End! A very happy ending too. Thanks for reading, you guys are so swasome. Now please review and PM me if you want to give me any ideas for more stories. I'd try my best to write them if I can. Remember Valentine's Day is soon J**

**Xoxo Julia**


End file.
